Blue Falcon Watch
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: A real life issue. Warning: Contains spoilers for Redemption of a Butcher. This story is rated T for American frankness; reader discretion is advised. Includes an OC of ForFutureReference and a reference to an RVB fic.


**ME: No one likes a Blue Falcon. Included is an OC of ForFutureReference.**

 **PANEM NATIONAL GAZETTE**

CAPITOL-The last Deputy Defense Minister of District Thirteen, Harold Simms, has officially been deemed the ultimate Blue Falcon of Panemanian history by the Blue Falcon Watch.

Deputy Minister Simms was not a popular or competent military leader. In fact, he was hated during the Second Rebellion for the high mortality rate of any unit under his authority, to the point of him being nicknamed "ReppleDepple." Simms was, objectively, a nasty piece of work. He did not view Loyalists as human beings and openly regarding continental rebels as mere cannon fodder. It has been said he had such a high rank was due to President Alma Coin, like North American Era dictators Adolf Hitler of the Third Reich and Joseph Stalin of the Soviet Union, preferring to surround herself with obedient sycophants.

"I swear, it was as if God was a Loyalist," President Brinna Paylor, formerly the Commander of District Eight. "There's no way we could've had such bad luck otherwise."

One of the more controversial Head Peacekeepers of the Second Rebellion, Major General Romulus Thread of the Peacemaking Brigade, had nothing but contempt for Simms as an opponent. "This Thirteener leader named Simms should be a poet," the journal of the late officer said. "He can forge words but not the steel needed to win a war."

However, Simms is not the only Blue Falcon of Panemanian history. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread, noted as a stern but fair man, was found guilty of Blue Falconry by a court of veterans when he sentenced Corporal Darius Anders to Avoxhood as punishment for interfering with his flogging of Gale Hawthorne. Corporal Anders was known to have remarked, "That Blue Falcon motherfucker," after being informed of his fate.

Soldier Katniss Everdeen, AKA "the Mockingjay," was also declared guilty of Blue Falconry. Everdeen's instance of Blue Falconry was when she lied to the rest of Squad 451 and their media entourage in order to attempt an assassination of President Coriolanus Snow (which was denounced as idiotic by the vast majority of Armchair General's readership, in light of how Snow's security would've more likely than not killed all of 451). The end result was all but three members of Squad 451 and half of their media crew being killed in action.

Soldier Gale Hawthorne was declared guilty posthumously after evidence revealed that he considered the rebel intelligence assets in Fort Cheyenne expendable.

"I would sacrifice a few, yes, to take out the rest of them," Hawthorne said. "And if I were a spy in there, I'd say, 'Bring on the avalanches!'"

"I'm glad he was declared guilty," said one District Two rebel veteran. "Fuck that guy, he was in no danger of dying from that decision. What a fucking coward."

Charges were brought against both former Presidents Alma Coin and Coriolanus Snow for the murders of multiple Capitol children used as a human shield by Snow, but were ultimately dropped when it was revealed that both tyrants were little more than narcissistic monsters who only gave illusions of having buddies they could screw over badly.

Buddy fuckery has existed even in Pre-Panem times. One need only open a Bible and read of Cain killing Abel out of jealousy, King David setting up Uriah to die in order to marry his wife and cover up an affair, or Judas selling out Jesus of Nazareth to the Romans. One particularly infamous example was Bowe Bergdahl, who wandered off in Afghanistan after sending anti-American emails to his parents, getting captured (if not outright defecting), and ended up traded for five terrorist commanders.

 **ME: A/N: This fic was intended to bring attention to a real life issue-Blue Falconry.**

 **Gale is not a hero. Like Anakin Skywalker, he may be attractive but the guy has serious problems. I don't give a crap what the Galenissers think.**

 **Final note: Bowe Bergdahl is a traitor who should be shot for desertion.**


End file.
